The purpose of this study is to compare the efficacy of two combined drug regimens, Rifampin, Ciprofloxacin, Clofazimine, and Ethambutol with or without Amikacin in the treatment of disseminated M.avium in HIV infected seropositive patients as measured by improvement in clinical symptoms and duration of effect.